His Fragile Destroyer
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Connor meets another type of vampire…however this one he won’t kill. SLASH Angel Crossover.


**A/N: ****This is a TwilightxAngel One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. **

**Rating: ****Mature**

**Author: ****Touch of the Wind**

**Pairings: ****James x Connor **

**Summary: ****Connor meets another type of vampire…however this one he won't kill. SLASH**

**Set during Season 4 of Angel and after Twilight.**

_**Merry Christmas DemonChildeKyra!**_

**His Fragile Destroyer**

'That scent! It was gorgeous' James thought as he walked through the streets of LA, it was night and many people were walking in and out of bars, many eyes trailed after his form sparkling with lust. James though was other worldly to them; a movie star would have taken notice of him. His fierce eyes, white skin and almost magic beauty would have made even another vampire look.

James briefly wondered what Victoria was up to, last he had heard she had been after the Swan girl for revenge for his 'death'…however she did not know he was well and alive…well alive as he could get…in LA. James had a very special ability…the ability of illusion and that is how he fooled the Cullen's into thinking they had killed him.

Despite belief Victoria was not his mate, she was someone who had fascinated him for a brief time and he had turned her…however the little vampire had gotten it into her head that he had turned her so that they could spend eternity together. He did it because she would make a wonderful vampire…and at the time he wanted the companionship. When he had met Bella who he knew was Edward's chosen mate it would be a way to get rid of Victoria. He targeted Bella and the Cullen's came after him…and 'killed' him.

And here he was, a life without Victoria…following that beautiful scent. He stopped at an alley way and peered down, he could see two forms, a young teen pushed up against the wall, his body tense and an expression of calculation on his face. A taller older male was holding him against the wall, his head bent to the smooth pale neck of the teen. The lack of heartbeat from the older male was enough to force a hatred for the unknown vampire to well up inside James, and all because of this teen. James was about to rush forward and rip the vampire away when the vampire exploded in a cloud of dust, the teenager leaning against the wall stake firmly in hand.

The teen looked around and James stepped quickly back into the shadows and watched as the teen moved quickly to a fire escape and scaled the wall next to it and climbed into a window, James quickly jumped onto the building next to the window and looked inside, there was a bed and some weapons lying in the corner. The teen was stood in front of his bed while muttering under his breath.

"Pull it together Connor, you didn't realise what he was," the teen kept repeating over and over again. Connor tossed the stake into the weapon pile and began to move around the area, slowly lighting a few candles casting an orange glow on his pale skin.

James could sense the loneliness and sorrow from the building; he knew that this little human was hurting. He couldn't help but be drawn to him, his senses drifted over the small human mapping out his heart beat, breaths and sounds he made without realising that he did, like the soft patter of his feet on the floor.

For the next few nights it was the same, James watched the human from afar and when he returned home he watched over the human protecting him when a demon or vampire came too close to his resting place.

James had come to one conclusion- He had found his mate.

He began to let Connor briefly see him during the night, always alone, always far away enough that Connor could not decipher any of his features. When Connor got into a fight was he was knocked unconscious James took great delight in ripping apart the ones who had hurt his small human. That night James had carried Connor back to his home and checked over the fragile human for any injuries, he had stayed and left shortly before Connor awoke.

Tomorrow night he would claim his mate…

00000

Connor knew someone was watching him, a predator stronger then he was. However it seemed that this creature did not want to harm Connor, he could still feel a cold touch on his body, a presence that followed him around. Connor knew that if this creature had wanted to hurt him it would have when he was injured. But instead the creature had killed the monster that had hurt him and took him home.

He caught glimpses of the creature, a man…maybe a demon or vampire…following him. Connor knew that this being had chosen to show himself to him, Connor could not hope to find this man if he did not want to be found.

He was sat on his bed when he saw a figure on the roof opposite to his window, Connor moved forward, not trying to hide his movement as he knew that the figure was watching him. The figure stepped forward and Connor gasped.

In front of him was the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

The man was slightly taller than Connor but not massively so, however his mere presence alone made Connor think that he was bigger, more intimidating and yet he was drawn in…the long light brown hair was pulled back into a pony tale, he was wearing a leather jacket and no shirt giving Connor a glimpse of toned abs and a hair free chest.

The man was lithe in body shape though Connor could sense the strength in those muscles and knew that in a fight he would not win against this creature. His eyes trailed over the pale skin and his blue eyes locked onto red ones. A tremble of fear raced through him. Connor blinked and took a startled step back as he saw the person directly in front of him gazing at him with those eyes.

"Hello Connor," the being said, his voice making chills dance along Connor's skin.

"How did you get in?" Connor whispered, his eyes marking out escape routes.

"I jumped in," the being said looking at Connor as if he should have known.

"You have being following me," Connor stated as he took a step back.

"I have," the man started, his red gaze never wavering from Connor.

"Who are you?" Connor asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"James," was the reply.

"What do you want from me?" Connor whispered.

"Everything," suddenly Connor found himself locked within cold arms and even with his strength the arms would not move an inch; however the grip on him was feather light, Connor knew there would be no bruise.

"Everything Connor," James repeated.

They just stood, Connor stiff with fear and James breathing in the scent of his chosen mate. The moonlight shone through the small window illuminating the pair and for a moment all was silent…

00000

The next night James visited Connor again and Connor relaxed for a brief second in James cold arms but quickly remembered who was holding him and tensed once more. However James smiled happily dazzling Connor for a moment and whispered goodnight before leaving his small mate.

A few nights later James appeared again, this time while Connor was fighting an enemy that he could not win against…the demon was torn to shreds and James refused to leave Connor's side until dawn. Connor knew he could not outrun James so had grudgingly allowed it. James had chuckled at this, Connor would not have being able to stop him anyway.

It was during the nights that James helped Connor that he became aware of how fragile Connor was, he was stronger than a human but James knew that Connor did not understand things around him. The nature of humans was something that Connor did not understand. And this made Connor fragile to James. He had seen many lust filled gazes sent towards his boy.

Connor became used to James's presence and while he was still scared he knew that James was not going to kill him. He was scared because James was more powerful than he was…and his intentions towards Connor were becoming more and more clear to the blue eyed teen.

00000

Connor was stood on the rooftop, the wind blowing his hair around, his blue eyes scanning the streets below. Behind him stood James, his ears listening for anything they could hunt, but his red eyes were fixed on Connor.

"You're a vampire," Connor stated.

"Yes I am," James answered an amused tone in his voice.

"You're not like any vampire I have ever met," Connor said as he turned to look at James.

"There are two breeds of vampire's young one, we are the older race of them," James began, "the vampires you are familiar with were created when blood was given from the vampire to one in the process of turning. This weakened them though, and slowly over the years they turned into what you have seen today. Each new vampire will get weaker and weaker until they die out on there own."

"How come I have not seen many of you then?" Connor asked his blue eyes curious.

"We have a court with governs us, whether we like it or not, the other vampires do not," James explained.

"Why reveal yourself to me?" Connor questioned.

"Because you're mine."

00000

Angel would come and visit his son but he never picked up the scent of James and would go away feeling proud of the demons that Connor had 'killed'…though Connor knew he had a certain vampire to thank for that. James quickly became a constant in Connor's life and Connor grew used it James, his did not mind that red gaze following him everywhere or the way James shadowed his movements in patrol. Connor did not mind the reason why James's eyes were red…human blood.

James had begun to kill the corrupt understanding that this was important to Connor. He preyed on those who sinned and told Connor who his prey was that week and Connor began to feel safer knowing that humans like that were not out there anymore. James knew his mate was becoming more comfortable with him and what James saw in him and felt a thrill of excitement and lust rush through his body.

He learned about Connor's time in Quor-Toth and felt pride in the things his mate has accomplished. His mate was no weakling…he would make a terrific vampire. James also liked the hunts that Connor did; killing demons was a lot more fun than killing humans…though he still enjoyed that. James learned of Connor's likes and dislikes and of Connor's title of The Destroyer…his fragile Destroyer would spend eternity with him.

00000

Connor was lying on his bed, sharpening a weapon and felt a small gust of wind on the back of his neck; he turned around with a slight smile.

"Hey James," Connor greeted the vampire who sat down next to him on the bed close enough so that Connor could feel the cold skin of the vampire.

"Hello Connor, are we going hunting tonight?" James asked while taking the sword from Connor's hand and placing it on the floor by the bed and pulling Connor into his arms. Connor sighed and relaxed into James's arms.

"Yes, there is a nest of vampires that have being killing children," Connor said

"We'll pay them a visit," James agreed, he may be a vampire but he had never killed a child. The Cullen's thought he was evil, which he was, but even he had limits.

"Why are you here?" Connor asked unexpectedly.

"To spend time with you," James answered, his red eyes flickering to Connor.

"Why though…I know you are interested in me…but I don't get why," Connor explained.

"Because you are strong, beautiful and perfect for me…you are my mate," James stated, his head dipping down into Connor's neck and his lips brushed against Connor's skin making the teen shudder with excitement.

"Mate?" Connor asked, his voice wavering at the new sensations.

"Yes, mate, you are mine, destined for me," James whispered while moving up to Connor's ear and licking the shell of it making a gasp come from The Destroyer.

James pressed a kiss to Connor's neck and nearly moaned at the blood underneath…in easy reach for James. James picked Connor up and sat him so they were facing him; he caressed Connor's cheek and leaned in slowly. James wanted to allow Connor time to pull away if he wanted…James would not force Connor.

Connor leaned forward, his blue eyes fluttering shut and James moved and pressed his lips to Connor's. It was an innocent kiss however Connor's tongue daringly darted out and licked James's lips making James deepen the kiss.

Connor's body was tingling with the sensation of the kiss, hot and cold…hard and soft skin…James pulled back though too soon for Connor though he was gasping for air.

"Are you mine Connor?" James asked as he ran a hand up and down Connor's arm.

"Yes," Connor answered and James titled his head to one side and began to kiss Connor's neck. James kissed Connor's pulse point and bit down gently. He winced on the inside as Connor screamed as venom flooded his veins. James continued to release venom into Connor until he knew enough was in his human's system.

James pulled back and sat back to watch Connor turn with sad eyes, he did not want Connor to go through this pain but it was the only way.

Now they had eternity.

00000

Reviews are love! And there will be a sequel!


End file.
